Jane Newman (Crossing Jordan)
'Jane Newman '(Susan Haskell) is the villainess of "He Said, She Said", episode 3.11 of Crossing Jordan ''(airdate May 16, 2004). She was an ER nurse who first encountered detective Woody Hoyt and M.E. Devan Maguire when she stumbled into the police station, bloodied and disoriented. Jane stated to the two that she had just killed a man before fainting. When she came to, Jane revealed that she had been attacked by a mugger while leaving her shift and had fought back and killed him with his own gun. Jane's assailant was later identified as Charlie Rivers, and his phone showed that the last call he made was to a man named Alex Dwyer. When Woody revealed this to Jane, Jane claimed that she had met Alex when he was involved in a car accident and that he had been stalking her for two months after they went out on a date, during which she rejected his advances. This was seemingly confirmed when Woody went to Alex's apartment (after learning his original name was Ernie Pitts, him having been an ex-convict) and found a hidden wall of photos of Jane. But when Woody and Devan tracked Alex down to the Shire View Apartments, which were being demolished, Alex confronted Devan at gunpoint and revealed the truth: Jane had been stalking ''him for the past two months, and he had hired Charlie Rivers to scare her into leaving him alone. Devan later found a fingerprint of Jane's at Alex's apartment from where she had broken in. When Devan went to the hotel room where Jane was staying for her protection and questioned her about the fingerprint, Jane claimed it was from her date with Alex and that she'd lied about the circumstances earlier out of embarrassment. She then viciously accused Devan of judging her before forcing her to leave. Later that night, Jane called Alex and asked him to come to the hotel room, claiming she wanted to apologize. But once he arrived, the evil Jane knocked him out with a lamp, later trashing the apartment and injuring herself before using Alex's gun to shoot him dead. When the police arrived, Jane claimed that Alex had forced his way into the apartment and threatened to shoot her, making it appear that she had fought against him and shot him in self-defense. But later on, Devan and Woody (along with MEs Jordan Cavanaugh and Nigel Townsend) found that the forensics on Alex's body were inconsistent with the story Jane had told, leading them to uncover the truth. Devan and Woody went to Jane's apartment, arriving just as she was preparing to leave. When confronted with the evidence against her, Jane indirectly confessed to stalking and killing Alex, delusionally claiming that she loved Alex and that he was just being "selfish" in not wanting to be with her. Jane was then arrested (offscreen) for Alex's murder. Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Incapacitator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Vengeful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested